I won't forget you
by Hallowed Lotus
Summary: Inuyasha has to live with the fact that when his friends and love are reiencarnated they forget him. But his makeshift family won't.


Me: What am I doing?

Abram: Sitting at your computer in the middle of the night, writing a sad story because you have been agonizing over something your friend in Anime club said, thus coming up with this hoping to give it to her so she might understand that no matter what you would always be there for her.

Me: Thank you Abram for telling the world about my social life.

Abram: Anytime. She owns nothing but a broken heart so don't sue.

---------Sweat Rain------------

"I love you, you know. I always will, no matter how much it hurts I will love you. Even if you don't know whom I am, even if you love another. I've changed from the loud boy you once knew, I'm more mature now and I'm much calmer but I still look the same, just in case you remember. But I know somewhere in my heart you won't.

No one remembers, and no one will. But I can hope can't I, I just don't want to lose you all, you were my friends. But that's over now isn't it, you've all died and I am force to live alone once more. It's really sad to tell you the truth, to watch you all live without ever knowing one another. It's so lonely, and so sad.

I saw Sango the other day, or the soul that was Sango now she's Kerina. She's happy and so is her pet cat, I won't even say how positive I am that Sango and Kirara will be together forever. They have lived a total of four live together so why would it stop now. I'm happy for them, sad that they don't remember, but happy for them.

Then there was Miroku, he's happy for the most part. This life his name is Tomoya and he has a wife who is expecting a child. He's very happy, but like you and Sango he doesn't remember. I wish him happiness and a healthy child.

And now I'll tell you about Shippo, he was reincarnated as well. Oh, didn't I tell you he died of an illness, but I think he wanted to die, he was so heartbroken that none of you remembered. Well now he's a little boy named Kenta, cute kid just like he was as Shippo. He's happy, and I miss him terribly, he doesn't remember either. Oh, and I know you're wondering but I don't know where Kouga is.

You remember how Sesshomaru and I always fought? Well we get along now; we're even living together. It's more of a way of staying sane then brotherly love, though I have to say I've gotten quite attached to our little makeshift family. Jaken and Myoga are both annoying and have to stay at home for obvious reasons, but they have their good moments. Both Sesshomaru and I have jobs now, it's still kind of odd to work along side him heck it's still odd working with humans.

I have to say I'm sorry for nagging you about your school before, now I understand how important it is. You see I help my niece with her homework every so often and I feel bad about how I nagged you. Are you wondering who my niece is? You remember that little girl who followed Sesshomaru around, Rin, that's who. She remembers, she always does.

Rin remembered us for during the first of her new life but then we just couldn't find her for the longest time, a lifetime to be precise. And we thought she must had forgotten by now, but one day we were walking home and saw her out on one of the school soccer fields. I remember the look in Sesshomaru's eyes and suddenly wished we had never found her, it hurt too much to not be remembered. But then she looked over to us, her eyes got wide and she yelled 'Sesshomaru-sama Inuyasha-sama!' before she dashed over to where we were, crying and laughing. She still remembered, though we have no idea how.

Now Rin is Sesshomaru's adopted daughter. You see after Rin died again we were scared that we wouldn't be able to find her, but eight years later a seven-year-old orphan knocked on our door and announced that she was home again. Sesshomaru adopted her the very next day and now she's my twelve-year-old niece. I think she remembers us because Sesshomaru and Jaken have been her family for so long, and now so are Myoga and me. I'm still sad but I'll be ok."

Inuyasha stared at the gravestone for a while and only turned his gaze away when Rin sat next to him. The two stayed like that for a while till Inuyasha broke the silence. "I miss them." He said simply to the young girl.

Rin sighed and leaned her head on her adoptive uncle's shoulder looking at the gravestone with mixed hate and sorrow. "She didn't love you if she forgot about you." The little girl bitterly said. "I don't think humans can love, they all say they do then forget." Rin always said this to him even though she was human herself.

Inuyasha looked at the small girl with his now brown eyes, thanks to contacts, then up at the midnight sky. "Maybe so but I love her." He told Rin sadly. "And I always will." The girl's eyes flashed with pure hate towards the name carved into the old stone. "And though you say you never want to love someone who will forget you, you will someday."

Rin looked at Inuyasha sadly before standing up. "Father sent me to get you, so we need to go home." She said in a monotone voice, her eyes looking to him as if pleading for him to come with her, to come home to his new family and leave the ones whom had forgotten him behind.

Inuyasha sadly stood up and looked down at the gravestone to say a goodbye. "I love you, you know. And I always will, even if you've forgotten me. I love you Kagome." Inuyasha said to the grave before turning to his niece and leading her away before she could curse the soul of the woman who had hurt and forgotten her Uncle as she had done many times before.

As the two walked to their family's home Rin sadly told her Uncle the same thing she told him every time she went to fetch him from the old grave. "I'll never forget you. And neither will Myoga, Jaken, or Sesshomaru-sama."

And Inuyasha sadly gave her the same response that he always gave the young girl. "I know Rin, I know."

----------------------------------------- Owari --------------------------------------------------

Sama- an honor fic with the equivalent meaning of Master or Lord

Owari- End


End file.
